Extensive effort has been dedicated to genotyping human, plant, and animal populations to uncover genetic relationships and to identify genes that regulate clinical and agricultural traits, among many other uses. Current methods are costly and rely on large numbers of individuals. Technologies are needed to produce a reduced representation of the genome for sequencing and DNA polymorphism detection.